


laurens interlude

by gentlemenofthejury



Series: interlude [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Lams - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, john laurens death, laurens interlude, sad Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlemenofthejury/pseuds/gentlemenofthejury
Summary: a tear falling onto the paper she held, eliza took a small step towards alexander. "alexander, are you alright?"he wiped his eyes and opened a document, typing rapidly. "i.. i have so much work to do."---aka a really crappy thing i wrote at 3am
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton x John Laurens - Relationship
Series: interlude [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607782
Kudos: 30





	laurens interlude

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored so i wrote a really crappy modern thing about john's death with lams in it

"alexander, there's a letter for you from south carolina?"

"it's from john laurens, i'll read it later."

"a letter? no, alexander, it's not." alexander looked up from his computer, gazing straight into eliza's eyes.

"will you read it to me?"

she nodded and gulped- was the man even ready to hear this? his boyfriend, the one he loved the most.

"on tuesday the 27th, lieutenant colonel john laurens was killed in a gunfight against final british troops in south carolina. these troops had not yet received word from yorktown stating that war was over. he's buried here until his family can send for his remains. as you may know, lieutenant colonel laurens was engaged in recruiting 3,000 men for the first all-black military regiment."

eliza saw alexander stare down at his desk, a soft sob escaping.

"these men.. have been returned to their masters." she finished.

a tear falling onto the paper she held, eliza took a small step towards alexander. "alexander, are you alright?"

he wiped his eyes and opened a document, typing rapidly. "i.. i have so much work to do."


End file.
